


Eyes Like The Atlantic: Bucky Barnes

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, RMS Titanic, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: In 1912, you and your fiancé embark on a trip to cross the Atlantic Ocean to arrive in New York City. It was a journey that would provide a better life for you and your future husband, better than one you could have in England.You start your journey in 3rd class, with both of your family’s savings pooled together to buy the pair of you tickets as a gift for your wedding.As you board the luxurious ship with just you and your fiancé, your excitement matches that of every other passenger hoping to start a new life.Unfortunately tragedy would strike on April 15 1912, and both you and your fiancé would perish from the event.Decades pass between the sinking of the Titanic that cost both of your lives, and fate has decided that both of you deserve a second chance.Reborn and reincarnated into different bodies, the two of you have a chance to start again; to find each other and experience your happiness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this series will start in 1912

“It’s incredible isn’t it? Have you ever seen something so magnificent?” Your starry eyed gaze was fixated on the luxury ship that you were about to board, the very ship that would take you to one of the greatest countries in the world.

“I think it pales in comparison to you, doll.” James whispered sinfully in your ear, his American accent sounding delightful to your Irish ears.

“You flatterer.” You guffaw’d and smacked his chest lightly.

The tiny slip of a band on your left hand ring finger looking rather pathetic and dull in comparison to a single hair of the first passengers heads, but the ring was from James and that meant the world to you.

“I can’t wait to show you the place my ma has set up for us. It ain’t Buckingham palace but it has an incredible view of the park nearby.” James whispered dreamy promises into your ears, while his hands stroked your waist.

He was asking a lot, or so he had said, dragging you away from your home in England. But the life you both could have in New York City, the things you could see if you just went stateside…

James promised it would blow you away. James promised you that if you trusted him, if you gave him your heart, he would give you the world.

Or at least the world that he could afford.

“I wonder what the steerage rooms will look like.” Your eagerness could be compared to a child on Christmas.

The new life that you would carve out with James would be everything you had ever hoped and dreamed of. Even if you were dirt poor, even if you never once climbed a single rung on the social ladder, it would be worth it.

Because you loved James, and he loved you.

“We’ll go to Coney Island.” James twirled you like you were dancing a waltz, ignoring the glances from other passengers trying to board. “I’ll win my love the biggest prize there is!”

Your laughter followed his actions, as he stopped spinning you long enough to move up in the cue.

In that moment, with Bucky and yourself about to board the Titanic to embark on a new journey, you couldn’t have been happier.

The world was at your feet; just two young lovers planning to make something for themselves.


	2. Chapter 1

The moment you were in right now, would be remembered for the rest of your life. The memory of you standing on the grandest ship in the world would be a story that you would tell your children and your grandchildren.

You would relay to them how it felt to be standing on the deck of the ship, waving and cheering with the rest of the passengers who were overjoyed to be embarking on their own journeys for their own reasons.

You would remember the feeling of pride and joy, as if the whole world was right at your fingertips waiting for you to reach out and grasp it. The world was waiting for you and James, a new promising life in New York City.

“Do you remember when we first met?” James embraced you from behind, his hand resting on your waist, his nose brushing against your ear.

This journey across the Atlantic would be the very journey that would bring you to your new home and life in New York City. You would be fully embraced by Bucky’s mother and father, in the best way possible. He was an only child, like yourself and the last in his lineage, also like yourself.

“Of course I do, Bucky.” Among the massive crowds and the excited cheers, there was you and James.

He was your best friend, the great love of your life. It seemed as if you had known him your entire life, like you two were endless soulmates, made for each other in every lifetime that you had lived.

He was your everything, your whole world.

“You’re still the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on.” James traced the ridges of your hands with his fingers, the rough pads of his thumbs grazing your flesh with innocent sensuality.

“Ever the charmer, Mr. Barnes.” You had turned ever so slightly, just enough to be able to look back at him.

“Devilishly handsome in every way.” His lips twitched, a playful smile crossed his face.

“With an equally large head.” You elbowed him lightly before you turned your attention back toward the crowds waving goodbye to you all on the Titanic.

You raised your left arm and started waving with as much vigor and excitement as the people waiting for the great ship to embark. It was hard to resist doing, hard to resist waving with such bubbling hope rising in your throat.

You stood on your tippy toes with Bucky standing behind you, holding your waist with his right hand. He flexed his fingers on your waist, and waved like you had with his left hand. His warm and strong chest was pressed against your back while you clung to the metal railing on the ship with your right hand wrapped around the bar.

The sound of the ships horn had briefly drowned out the noise of the cheering crowds as the ship slowly started to move. You didn’t have to turn your head to know that smoke was starting to billow from the smoke stacks as the ship picked up speed.

“Goodbye! Goodbye!” a young girl a few feet down from you had leaned far over the railing with her father to support her, shouting a goodbye to the adoring crowds.

Her long blonde hair was styled in ringlets and held back by a small hair pin. Her blue eyes matched that of her mother’s, along with her pale pink lips and slightly arched nose.

“Did you see them papa?” She tugged on her father’s wrist, pointing to a few small boats ahead of the Titanic that were helping Shepherd it out of dock. “Papa! Look!”

Her father, with equally light hair and blue eyes, nod his head and encouraged his daughter by rattling off a fact or two about the small boats leading the Titanic out. The interaction between the father and daughter, and the mother further to the left, was rather heartening and lovely to see.

It was enough of a distraction for you, watching them, that it had gotten Bucky’s attention.

“That will be us one day, doll.” Bucky cooed into your ear. “Our little princess asking a million questions while her beautiful mother watches.”

You leaned back into his embrace, a soft smile gracing your face.

“I can’t wait for our life to begin, James.”

♡♡ ♡♡

1912 – Cherbourg, France

“When the Moon is shining yellow and a girl is with her fellow Both are getting nice and mellow It’s a surprise to find…” James sung into your ear as you sat back against him, the two of you managing to find an isolated part of the third class boat deck.

You sat back against his chest with your feet extended on the bench you’d managed to find, empty an all. James arms were holding you secure as you sat together, singing one of your favourite songs as a sweet, slightly out of tune melody to accompany the sunset.

You laughed under your breath as he continued to sing the soft melody into your hair. You pushed yourself further back against him, your eyes fluttering closed to enjoy the intimate moment.

You could picture it now, the life you were meant to have with James. You could already see the way the city looked under a thick blanket of snow. You could already imagine the warmth of the fire in your future home, cuddled up with Bucky after a long cold day.

A small place that you would make your own. A home for you and Bucky that would eventually be graced by the sounds of little pitter-pattering feet and the sounds of children’s laughter.

“I want to get married in the fall, James.” You spoke just as softly as he had sung. “I want to be surrounded by the beauty of fall colours and the warmth of an autumn day.”

James hummed behind you, kissing into your hair before he spoke. “Whatever you want darling.”

You smiled small; soft. When it was just the two of you in these private moments, it felt as though the world had fell away.

It felt like it was you and Bucky alone on the great ship.

“All the lads and little misses, who are fond of hugs and kisses must remember half of bliss is found on any cloudy night.” You sung along to the same melody, the same favourite song.

“Nighttime is the time for spooning, serenades and lovers crooning. Preliminary honeymooning, calls for darkness, not for light.”

After you finished speaking a second verse, Bucky lift your left hand to his mouth and placed a feather-light kiss to the back of your hand. He lips were soft against your skin, unlike his rough hands all calloused from labour and toil.

The ring he gave you was simple and cheap, most definitely would’ve been seen as unimpressive by so many passengers on board. The ring itself was cheap silver, the kind of metal that could easily get tarnished if it wasn’t polished and taken care of.

There was no diamond, no stones. All that decorated the ring was a simple engraving of a simple flower and a unity knot that extended from James deep family ancestral roots from Ireland.

It was simple but you adored the ring more than you loved any other possession you had, simply because it had come from Bucky.

“I promise my love,” James squeezed your waist and whispered another thousand promises into your ear, “I will make you incredibly happy. If that is all that I’m meant to do in life, than I would die a happy man.”


End file.
